


Becoming One

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last hurdle to be part of the new life she's forged...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Alexa had stood her ground against many of Scar's kin and peers, but never had she been as certain her life was hanging on the edge as right now. She looked at the huge yautja, a female and mother to the brood that Scar claimed lineage from. That he was her third generation suckling to mature and claim a name spoke of the matriarch's fierce nature and ability to survive.

The name that Scar had given her to use for this one was 'Nest-Shredder', or that was the best he could convey to her between her grasp on his language and hers. Looking at the acid scars on the matriarch's exposed skin, Lex knew it was literal. At some point, this yautja had faced a queen, or at least a well-guarded nest of the xenomorph egg-pods.

Those shredders, her talons, now rested along Lex's jaw, turning her face to expose the marking Scar had placed there. A few clicks and then a roar… Lex scrambled to understand the nuance of the words and posture in the matriarch's language. As it clicked into place, Lex nodded, and began to recite her deeds.

Custom demanded that she prove her place, both by combat and by history. She was thankful it had been a long trek to reach the homeworld, so she had some deeds to add to the one that had made her and her partner legends. Her throat would be sore by the time she finished, but she would not fail Scar, or die at the whim of a dissatisfied matriarch.

When it was done, and she awaited judgment, Nest-Shredder moved back into her space, drawing a knife. With a quick motion, she cut along her arm, bringing the blood to the surface, and held it at a level with Lex's mouth.

{To be line, share the blood,} Nest-Shredder demanded. Lex did not hesitate, though she already knew the yautja blood was mutagenic to her species. If this was what it took, then she would complete the ritual. The fluid, unmixed and direct, was vaguely bitter, but Lex took the sip, reading the matriarch's body language to know when it was enough. Lex then touched her hilt… and Nest-Shredder crooned in approval. Blood shared… Lex carefully made a cut and offered.

When she had sipped, Nest-Shredder roared to all that she had a new hunter daughter, completing the demand of ritual.


End file.
